In many modern vehicles, passengers may want to operate user devices in order to pass time. The user devices can be tablets, cell phones, smartphones, MP3 players, DVD players, Blu-ray players, and the like. However, it may be inconvenient for passengers to hold on to user devices for long periods of time. This can be especially problematic where the passenger is a young child in a rear-facing car seat. Allowing a child to hold onto a user device can result in the child dropping or damaging the user device, distracting the driver, or creating a safety concern.
As more children at greater ages are required to ride in a vehicle in a rearward-facing position, having a secure place to mount a user device accessible to rear-facing children may be advantageous both to the driver and the other passengers in the vehicle.